Yume no Kuraudo
by winterfaeriy
Summary: i felt bad that twilight never got finished so i made a new rikuroku story and thius one's already finished!


**Disclaimer: I dont own KH**

**Me: OkaY! I know it won't seem like KH at first but if ya read the whole thing you'll understand it okay?**

**Zack: This is Yume no Kuraudo or Cloud Dreams if you prefer.**

**Yume no Kuraudo**

**Prologue  
**

Imagine this: A room with no doors or windows, all the walls are blindingly white, as are the ceiling and floor tiles. A glass window divides the room in two. On one side you sit in a white outfit and on the other side is your soul mate, in a matching outfit.

You can't hear their voice or feel them. All you can do is watch each other waste away to insanity.

That's where I'm at. Riku Angelhart sits on the other side. He has messy, semi-spiky black hair and deep violet eyes that seem to glow.

In a short description he's like the moon. Cold, dark, mysterious. It seems so close but it's so far away. The most beautiful thing in existance. Scientists study it's mystery to prove it inconclusive.

Riku is unlike everyone else.

So we sit here, on opposite sides of glass. Hands placed on the window in an attempt to feel one another.

After god knows how long, I couldn't take it anymore and I rammed into the glass breaking through to the other side.

Unfortunately, I had no regard for the consequences.

Which both me and Ri-kun, thought...was death.

--

For starters, Riku is five years older than me. We met when I was seven and he was twelve.

Then next time we saw each other, however, was when I was fifteen, young and innocent while he was twenty and a first class soldier in the Eisengard army. I looked up to him. I was only fifteen and inexperienced so I technically wasn't allowed to even speak to him.

Maybe, I should describe our situation in detail so it'll make more sense.

**Chapter one**

Seven-year old, Sasuke Inomura sat on his porch waiting for his older brother to come home. It was getting dark and he was getting worried.

"Suke, is he still not here?" his best friend, Roxas, an orphan who lived in the room next to Sasuke and his brother.

Sasuke looked away. "What if something happened?" he asked sadly, his bright viridian eyes beginning to water.

"He'll be alright, I promise." Roxas said, running his fingers through Sasuke's rich midnight hair in an effort to comfort him.

"You there. You Seto's brother?" a local gambler and a friend of Sasuke's bother asked.

Sasuke nodded.

"Sorry, kid, but he was killed. Hit by a train." Roxas couldn't believe how cold the man sounded. He glared at him intensely with deep violet eyes as he walked away.

"Rox...d-did he die b-because of me?" tears were now streaming down Sasuke's face.

"No, Suke." Roxas hugged his friend as sobs racked the brunette's body.

"T-then why? He s-said he'd always b-be there..."

That was the night Sasuke decided that life wasn't worth living anymore. The seven year old boy found his brother's gun and shot himself. Roxas was kicked out of the room he lived in because Seto wasn't paying it anymore.

On rainy days he'd just stand in front of the two Inomura's graves. They were buried side by side, next to their parents who died years before.

"Sasuke...he said he'd never leave you and you promised the same to me...now I'm all alone." Roxas let tears trail down his cheeks and the rain cause his crimson hair to stick to his forehead.

"Kid, why are you out here? A storm's coming in and you shouldn't get caught in it," a hooded figure said.

"I don't care. Besides...I have nowhere to go." Roxas said quietly, with a tinge of bitterness in his voice.

"Come with me." the cloaked figure said.

Roxas only nodded and followed him.

They reached a small, one roomed cottage with only a bed, a couch, a table, and a stove.

The figure took off his cloak and handed Roxas some dry clothes. "You got a name?"

"Roxas."

"Aa. Name's Riku. Where you're parents at?" He had a sort of accent that made him sound like a overly-hyper kid.

Roxas sighed. "I never met them. My dad left before I was born and my mom died in childbirth. I used to live with the two whose graves I was at."

"Does it hurt?"

"What?"

"Losing someone. Does it hurt?" Riku asked.

Roxas nodded. "Excruciatingly."

"I'm sorry. You seem smart for a kid. How old are you?" Riku asked.

"Seven. But I got kicked out of school so I can't learn anymore..." Roxas sounded sad no matter what he said. It kind of annoyed Riku but he felt remorse soon afterwards.

'Poor kid...' "Well I'm leaving for Eisengard in two days. You can come with, I got a friend, and Tater's her name. She can take care of you, a'ight?"

"I-I don't want to be a burden."

"You won't be. She has three other orphans that live with her. She lives with her boyfriend, but he's never around so it'll be alright, ne?" Riku said.

Roxas nodded.

--

The two left two days later.

A figure in a red and white cloak watched sadly as they left. "Roxas..."

"Captain. We are readying an attack on Twilight. Permission to give fire orders?" a soldier with a similar cloak asked.

"Permission granted." he said.

The soldier nodded and left without another word.

"We all give something up for the sake of the Tatsuki." A cyborg said with a chuckle.

"But, Crimson, what if Riku doesn't take care of him?" the cloaked man asked.

"Ya know, son, I don't think he's even going to. He'll probably take him to Tater's. You gotta leave it alone, Byakuya." Crimson said, playing with the red and rusting silver gadgets and machinery embedded into his dark skin.

"Maybe I don't want to!" Byakuya Kinomura, captain of the Tatsuki, only twenty-three and still far too stubborn in Crimson's opinion. He has the same pale blue eyes as his son, Roxas, but his hair was long and brunette.

Crimson sighed.

Crimson Omega is the Lieutenant of Tatsuki. He was badly injured when he was fourteen so his right arm is made of machinery as is his left foot and part of his head. He's originally from Southern Africa but he was sent to Safrina after he healed enough. He was bald and his non-mechanical eye is brown. He was about sixty-eight, but he seemed about twenty at most.

"You'll get to meet him someday, no worries." Crimson said, heading back to camp.

Byakuya winced when he heard the attack on the city. He never did like what the Tatsuki did, even as the captain, though, he couldn't change it for the life of him.

"Someday...we'll all be together again. Roxas...Sakura."

He caressed a picture of his 'wife' and sighed.

**Chapter two**

Roxas became good friends with Tater and the other orphans. Denzel was the same age as him. He had messy brown hair and electric turquoise eyes.

Cherry's real name was Chiharu but her red hair gave her the name of Cherry. She was two years younger than Roxas and Denzel. Unlike her bright hair, her eyes were onyx colored and empty, which clashed with her too pale skin.

Shika, short for Shikamaru, was three years younger than Roxas. He was really shy and didn't say much. Other kids would pick on him because he had cat ears and a tail. He was Cherry's brother so they had the same eyes and skin but Shika had thick black locks to match his ears and tail.

Tater was five years older than Roxas, the same age as Riku. She had long, wavy, white blonde hair and soft brown eyes. By the time Roxas turned nine, he was already taller than her.

On Roxas' thirteenth birthday he decided to join the army to hopefully see Riku again. Naturally, Tater didn't want him to, and neither did Cherry or Shika.

"I don't want you to leave, Rox." Denzel said, grasping Roxas' hand.

"I...wanna find Riku again." Roxas said.

"Oh...so that's what this is about..." Denzel let go of his hand. 'You love him more than me...don't you?' he wanted to say but didn't have the heart.

"Denz, I just want to thank him. I know it sounds weird but it's what I gotta do." Roxas said.

'So he does...' Hot tears slid down Denzel's cheeks. "F-fine go, I don't care." he said as calmly as he could before running away in tears.

"Denz! Come back!" Roxas ran after him, catching up easily because he was a skilled runner as it was and Denzel was no match for him.

"Should've known better than to try and outrun you." Denzel sobbed softly, sitting on his feet.

"Why are you acting like this? I know you don't want me to leave but-" Roxas was cut off by Denzel's lips feverishly kissing his.

In a simple description, Roxas was shocked.

"I love you, Roxas, that's why I don't want you to leave! I just...I don't want to see you get hurt..." Denzel cried freely.

Roxas got over his state of shock and hugged Denzel. "I love you too, and I'm not just saying that." Roxas whispered, nibbling on Denzel's ear. It sent shivers down the brunette's spine.

"Then don't leave...please don't leave." Denzel pleaded, gazing up into Roxas' pale blue eyes.

"I won't. I promise." As Roxas said that, a memory of Sasuke flashed in his head. He buried his face in Denzel's shoulder and the two held each other till they fell asleep.

As it were, Roxas sucks at keeping promises. Two days after that, Denzel was taken captive and Roxas joined the army a few months after in attempt to find him, against Denzel's wishes.

Only ten kids from Eisengard signed up. They were all tested to see if their bodies could handle a synthetic element called Ecko. Ecko is a mixture of the users blood and a small amount of a poison called Syndrecko. Too much can prove fatal and but only if it goes wrong.

The first five made it. The sixth was labeled hypersensitive because they couldn't handle even a small dosage.

The seventh died on scene due to an allergic reaction. The eight and ninth patients chickened out and made a break for it into the woods.

Roxas was last. He was examined and deemed healthy, so they took a needle and injected the Ecko into his bicep. He was fine at first but then he felt light-headed and passed out.

"Kid. Wake up." Roxas opened his eyes. "You're not cut out for the army. It's a vicious frontier." The nurse said, placing a bandage over where the Ecko was injected.

"I have to find my friend." Roxas said.

The nurse sighed. "Sorry kid, you can't go with them. General Angelhart said no one could come if they react badly to Ecko."

"Riku Angelhart?" Roxas asked curiously.

"Mm. Ya, you heard of him?" The nurse grinned.

"Ya…he saved my life."

"Sure kid, whatever. Angelhart's brutal and mean and won't help anyone unless he's ordered to."

"I don't think he's like that."

The nurse shrugged. "Believe what you want."

A soldier came into the tent. "Milady, Captain Haruno is here." The nurse's face brightened.

"Kid, go home." She ordered, before leaving the tent with the soldier.

"This isn't fair…" Roxas mumbled, reading the empty syringe that was used to inject him. It was labeled- "OD-don't use."

"Those bastards! They tried to kill me!" Roxas grumbled angrily, stalking out of the tent.

The doctor who did the injection walked over to the site and picked up the syringes. He gasped in shock at the redheaded boy who'd just walked out.

No one could survive that much Ecko. Perhaps not even Angelhart. So how…

Roxas pushed passed all the soldiers to head home, but someone grabbed his arm. "Let go of me!"

"You, come with me." The man said dragging him off.

"Not like I have a choice." Roxas mumbled.

The man led him to the general's quarters. "Wait here."

He left and came back with the doctor and an older version of none other than Riku Angelhart.

"Roxas?" Riku asked. His voice was so much deeper than Roxas remembered it.

"Roxas, eh? How did you survive an extreme overdose of Ecko?" The doctor asked.

Roxas shrugged. "Who cares? I can't join so what does it matter?"

"Well, I think that Angelhart will let you, but you are not allowed to have sexual relations until we find a way to rid your body of the immense amount of Ecko in your system." The doctor said, nodding and leaving.

"Riku? So this is where you've been. Tater's been worried sick. The people around here don't seem to like you. Why is that?" Roxas asked, playing with a yo-yo.

"I'm not the nicest person you'll ever meet. I can admit that much." Riku said.

"Oh…well you were nice to me? Shouldn't that count? Not everyone would help a mutated orphan." Roxas said nonchalantly.

"Mutated?"

Roxas nodded and closed his eyes for a second, whispering something incoherent. He grew sharp fangs, his hair grew longer and had black streaks in it and he grew a foxtail and ears both black. "They call it Kumori." Roxas said, running his tongue over his fangs.

Riku watched him intensely. As himself he was downright adorable but this Roxas…was in a simple sense, drop dead sexy, despite the fierceness of it all.

"Interesting. That must be why you can handle so much Ecko. How old are you now?"

"Thirteen. You?"

"Eighteen next month. You're young as it is. Why join the army?" Riku asked.

Roxas retracted his features. "Looking for Denzel. He was kidnapped."

"R-Rox…Denzel's dead." Riku said nervously.

"No." Roxas' eyes flashed dangerously. "He's not."

Riku sighed internally. 'Kid, I know you miss him but he's gone. Damn, why can't I keep my eyes off him?'

"Take me to him and the I'll believe it. I'll be out of your hair after then."

Riku sighed and nodded reluctantly. "It'll take two days to get there. You can join the army still if you wish."

Roxas only nodded.

**Chapter three**

Like Riku said, it took two days to get to Denzel's resting place.

Roxas stood with tears streaming down his face, watching Denzel's decaying form in its coffin.

"W-why do you do this to me? I love you Denzel. I promised I'd come for you but…" Roxas broke out in violent sobs and fell to his knees.

Riku felt a pang of hurt deep inside. Not for Roxas but because of Roxas. He didn't feel for Roxas' loss, all he felt was anger and hatred for the boy who stole HIS Roxas' heart.

Wait, HIS Roxas? Where did that come from?

Nonetheless, Roxas joined the army in hopes to avenge his fallen boyfriend.

Months went by and he got stronger and was booted up to second class in no time but he had a mental breakdown and was kicked back to cadet. He never got back on his feet with that loss. Riku could be a reason for that.

On day, Riku had lost all self-control and pinned the younger soldier to a wall. "Riku?

The older boy didn't answer but instead, pressed his lips the redhead's in a heated kiss. Roxas couldn't hold back a moan.

Riku, pleased with the reaction, pried Roxas' mouth open with his tongue and massaged the others with his own, and rubbed small circles on Roxas' bare skin beneath his shirt.

Roxas had no idea what he was doing but he didn't want it to stop. He and Denzel shared simple kisses and gentle touches, but he was all for this aggression and being forced into submission. It exhilarated him and he loved it.

Roxas wasn't sure why...but at this moment in time, he felt more safe than ever in his life previously.

Riku, he noticed, had stopped kissing him but instead was just embracing Roxas' petite form. His eyes looked faraway and uncertain. Roxas wondered vaguely if Riku really wanted him or if this is a just fleeting feeling. Roxas prayed and hoped for the former.

Later that night, Roxas lost two things, his innocence and his heart. His heart was stolen by Riku's and forever intwined as destiny proclaimed it. His innocence, however, would have to do more with the fact of Riku's uncontrolable hormones, if ya know what I mean. And somehow...with all the Ecko already in his system, Riku wasn't hurt.

After nearly a year of being in the army, Roxas was wandering the forest near camp, searching for some flowers to give to Ashe, a nurse who traveled with them, to make medicines.

He wasn't thinking clearly and ended up getting his foot trapped in a beartrap, which hurt immensely but the massive Ecko injection took care of the pain quickly.

"Aw, lookie, a little kid got caught in our trap. We can't eat em...so maybe he's of the enemies." A deep voice said.

"Ransom?" a squeakier but still deep voice asked.

"Thas righ'." he chuckled, coming out of the shadows.

The first of the two was a well-built man with spikey silver hair and a pair of goggles strapped to the top of his head. A katana was hung loosely on his back and there was a scar over his right eye that much resembled that of a cat scratch.

The other was much scrawnier. He had long blonde hair. Most of it was tied back but some hung over his left eye. He had matching goggles but on two daggers for weapons, as far as Roxas could see. Both wore the enemy colors and looked none-too nice.

"He looks too old to be a kid. What if he's an actual soldier?" the blonde one asked, receiving a hit on his head.

"You idiot! He's too young, besides. He reminds me of ol' Captain Kinomura...maybe he's not an enemy..."

"Of the Tatsuki?"

"Yes! Hmm...yo, red. What's your name?" the silverette asked the struggling redhead.

Roxas glanced at them. "Angelhart."

"Riku Angelhart? No, yer lyin. He's got black hair."

"I'm very aware of what he looks like urasutonkachi **(A/n: I fixed it, it was wrong before, gomen nisai)**. That is simply my name, deal with it." Roxas gets his attitude from Riku, of course.

"Ah. You're a bad liar. He has no family and wouldn't ever get married."

"Not formally no..." Roxas said absentmindedly.

"Aha! The bastard's into men?" the blonde asked, giggling.

"No, I'm afraid he won't like you. Although he has nothing against blondes...you're not really his type." Roxas said, finally freeing himself from the trap. "That's better, toodles."

Roxas tried to make a run for it but the silverette grabbed his arm. "Who are you? Tell me or I'll cut your throat."

"Ooh, so scary." Roxas muttered sarcastically.

The silverette's grip on his arm tightened. "Or I could just use you for my own pleasure, and then kill ya."

Roxas eyes flashed dangerously. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, why you think that?" the blonde asked.

"Shut it, Sasori!"

The blonde flinched and shut his mouth.

"Answer the question." the silverette ordered.

"Well fine, do what you want but I have an immense amount of Ecko in my blood. You'll only die from the shock of it in your system." Roxas informed.

"You can't have any more Ecko then all them other soldiers, what makes you different?"

"On the contrary, I'm quite different. I have nearly 600 times as much Ecko in my blood, as the normal soldier. As for Riku and our lieutenants, I have about 40 times as much, but only because they have a massive amount as it is." Roxas said, boredly. He given this speech to alot of people who thought they could take advantage of him.

Most would runaway in fear of what he could do with that much Ecko. Few would actually do something to him...and end up dead.

"I don't believe you." the silverette said, glaring at Roxas.

"You should." a voice said, followed by a rustling of leaves.

Riku jumped from a tree and held a kodachi to the silverette's neck. "Let him go."

"Angelhart actually being compassionate? Oh-ho-ho. How intriguing."

Roxas got away from his grip and stood beside Riku.

"Why would you defend a scrawny rat like him but not any other?"

Riku only smirked. "What's it to ya?"

"So he told the truth then? He's an Angelhart too? How fascinating. What a bizarre couple."

Riku was confused by the second statement. Roxas blushed slightly.

"Not like you and Sasori are any better, ne, Uchiha?" Riku said.

"If you are in fact a couple, then how would you survive the so called _massive amount of Ecko_?"

"There's already so much...adding more won't do much, ne, Roxas?"

Roxas shrugged, rolling his eyes. 'I could've taken care of this myself.'

"Fine, I'll kill ya both! I will be the one to finally silence the great Angel-" in a single slash he was dead.

Sasori gulped. "Ne, Riku, we're friends right?"

"Go. Before I change my mind." Riku said coldly.

Sasori ran for his scrawny behind.

"You okay?" Riku asked.

"Could've dunnit maself." Roxas mumbled, heading back to camp.

"Sorry, after this battle we're having our yearly ball for the soldiers. You have to keep within the campgrounds." Riku relayed the information he was given.

Roxas turned to Riku mischievously. Riku stopped in his tracks. "What?"

"Captain's...orders?" Roxas purred, using his index finger to run the length of the elder's jawline.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Or can we break the rules...Hm?" Roxas loved the fact that he could make the world's greatest fighter go weak in the kness with a single touch or glance or phrase.

"Captain!" a soldier shouted.

Roxas dropped his hand and frowned.

The soldier ran to the two.

"Cadet Wantanabe, what do you need?" Riku asked.

"There's been an attack. Tohimura ninjas are on the enemies side. Our camp is on fire!" the soldier exclaimed.

The three raced quickly to the camp. The fire was out but many soliders were wounded and half the camp was burned to the ground.

Riku growled. "Who was on watch?"

"M-menchi, sir. But he was shot with a crossbow." a soldier supplied.

"Gather the wounded. Where's Ashe?" Riku said.

"D-dead, sir. She tried to help those in the infirmary. She failed though. May she rest in peace." the soldier said, pulling of his hat and putting it against his heart.

Riku's face softened. "Bring her to me."

"Burned in the f-fire, sir." the soldier said.

"I see...you're dismissed." the soldier left grateful he'd survived.

Roxas eyed Riku. Was that how he looked when he found out Denzel was dead? So emotionless and scared?

"Ri...let's go." Roxas said.

Riku didn't respond for a second, but then nodded. "Ya, we need to get every back to HQ."

Riku left to find survivors. Roxas frowned. He never saw Riku this low but he never wanted to see it again.

By December, they all made it to head quarters safely.

They had the winter off, Riku and Roxas did, so Riku took his kitsune to the mountains where it snowed.

Roxas was in awe of the beauty of it all.

After dancing and twirling about in the fluffy frozen water, Roxas paused to look at his boyfriend. "How come it never snows anywhere else?"

Riku smiled softly. "Dunno, Rox. Wanna see sumthin?"

"Ya!"

Riku chuckled at the redhead's enthusiasm. "Come here." Roxas did so. "Now watch..."

Riku held out his hand and a small flurry landed in his palm. In a flash of a dim white light, Riku had white angel wings spouting from his shoulders.

Roxas watched in fascination, mouth hanging open in awe, and unconsciously reached out a hand to fell them.

Riku grinned. "It's okay, you can touch them."

Roxas' mouth closed and her lightly stroked the soft feathery wings. He grinned and pet them like you would a cat.

After a minute though, Roxas' grin turned to a frown and he turned away, walking towards a snow-covered tree.

"Rox? You okay?"

Roxas didn't answer, but instead kicked the tree with such intensity that all the snow fell out and a dent was left where his foot hit.

"Roxas!" Riku went over to his distressed love. "What's wrong?" he asked, holding the redhead in his arms.

Roxas planted his face in Riku's shoulder and cried.

"Hey-hey, it's okay..." Riku whispered sweet nothings in his ear.

"It's not okay though..." Roxas said finally.

"Why what's wrong?" Riku asked softly, stroking Roxas' hair, in an effort to comfort him.

"Why i-is it that...you're a symbol of good and me of bad but yet...you're the one that wants me? I don't deserve you and you know it." Roxas said with surprising calmness.

"Not all angels are good...and it's me that doesn't deserve you but I think...maybe we just gotta stick together no matter what." Riku said.

Riku never could say he loved Roxas. Roxas knew he did he just...never said it.

Sometimes Roxas would think he would say it but he never did...

"Mm...but what if...I dunno..." Roxas said, defeated.

Riku smirked and bit into the redhead's neck, sucking harshly. Roxas gripped Riku's shoulders and tilted his head so Riku could have more room.

Riku took up this opportunity and grinned, watching as a panting Roxas silently begged him to have his merry little way.

But it was far too cold and Riku was worried his kitsune would get sick if they did that, so he contained himself enough to make sure all clothes stay on...much to Roxas' disappointment.

"Riku...please..."

"Mm...we otta get back if we want to continue this. The weather's getting pretty bad."

Roxas only nodded and clung to Riku's arm for warmth and security. Riku smiled slightly and guided them through the snow and back to the cabin.

As it were, Roxas was exhausted by the time they got back so they didn't conitnue their "activities". But that was perfectly fine with Riku.

The sun shone brightly through the window pane and woke the purple-eyed general from his peaceful sleep.

Roxas was curled up against his side and drooling slightly.

Riku traced invisible circles on Roxas' cheeks. Riku loved waking up in the morning next to his redheaded kitsune. Roxas always slept so peacefully but in a way that you couldn't help but chuckle at.

He stopped the circle-drawing and played with the bright crimson hair.

"Mm...'Ku tha tickles.." Roxas mumbled, shaking his hair slightly and moving closer to Riku.

"Ohayou, Roxie."

" 'Hayou...wha time we gada be back?"

"Mm...not till tommorow. Let's just stay inside today. Enjoy living in peace while it lasts. We're working at the academy next." Riku said.

The soldiers opened up an academy to train kids to fight instead of just throwing them on the frontline with Ecko in their blood. Riku has to train them, he's the president of the corporation. Since he's in charge, he can take Roxas with him no matter what. If anyone thought it wasn't allowed, or it was bad they didn't say anything cuz both Riku and Roxas were feared as well as admired by all.

"Oya...damn. Well yawn and stretch I had a good sleep. You?" Roxas asked, rubbing his eyes and sitting up.

"Ya, pretty good." 'I have you, that's all that matters.'

Roxas nodded. "That's good. Mm, I'm hungry.

"I'll make us some food. Wait here." Riku got up and stretched before heading out, unaware Roxas was eying his body.

Riku always slept without a shirt. In fact, both of them did. But Roxas alwasy admired how well built the other was and couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious that he had so little muscle. Riku, however, informed him many times that he loved Roxas' body, so Roxas was plently okay with it.

"Pancakes okay?" Riku asked, bringing in a plate of steaming hot chocolate chip flapjacks with a couple peices of bacon on the side and a can of homemade syrup in his other hand.

"Great." Roxas grinned. "Itakimasu!"

They ate in a comfortable silence and fed each other, Roxas giggling as syrup spilt on Riku's chin. Roxas licked it off for him, then tossed the plate aside and planted a kiss on Riku's lips. Riku reciprocated, instantaneously.

"Ya know, I actually made that breakfast. And here we are, eating perfectly good food and you just toss it away...sigh what am I gonna do with you Roxie?"

Roxas pouted. "Demo...Riku-kun loves his Roxie."

Riku's face fell for a second but then softened. He didn't answer but instead captured the protruding lips again.

That was a perfect chance! He could've just said he loved him and it'd be over with...but of course: He never will.

**chapter four**

The academy in general was pretty well built but everyone had to have seperate dorms. This, of course, didn't stop Roxas from coming to Riku's in the late hours of the night but still...

A month into training all of them, it was mid February. All the cadets were to take a test and all who passed were invited to a ball. All upperclass kids were automatically invited so Roxas needn't worry.

The attire they had to wear looked to spiffy in Riku's tastes. A little too...formal.

It consists of black slacks, a white dress shirt, a tie, and an american style tuxedo coat with their symbols (or names) on them. Riku's had angel wings. Roxas' only did because (unofficially) he was and Angelhart.

The ball itself was pretty boring. Too highclass. Too snobby. Too empty so the two couldn't get away with doin suggestive things.

All in all, the things that happened were that two soldiers got drunk off their asses and passed out...that's about it.

Sadly, Riku returned to his office to do paperwork after it was finished. He shed from the coat but didn't bother with the slacks and dress shirt.

Lessee, ball? Check. Paperwork done? Check. Office clean? Remotely. Roxas? Check...wait...Roxas?

Just then Roxas came through the door. "Hiya."

"Hn."

Roxas wrinkled his nose at the reply and sorted through the stuff on Riku's desk, then made a pile and dropped it all on the floor. He checked the coffee cup, found it empty and placed it carefully on the ground. All the while Riku watched intently, curious at what he was doing.

Roxas sat indianstyle on the desk, then pulled on Riku's tie so he reached his height.

Oringinally, Roxas was just gonna kiss him then, beg to be taken senseless but instead he chose this...

Roxas licked a pathway from Riku's cheek to his nose, then planted a kiss on the tip of his nose and continued to the other side till he reached Riku's ear. He nibbled on it slightly, causing the elder to shudder. Roxas smirked and bit harshly into the spot just beneath his ear.

That's when Riku lost it and in a matter of seconds, ahd Roxas pinned to the desktop, ravishing his mouth.

Just the reaction Roxas had been looking for.

Riku hastily stripped Roxas and himself from the offending clothing. Riku took in the sight of the slender form before him, before putting his fingers up to Roxas' mouth.

Roxas sucked on them harshly, then softly.

Riku soon decided they were wet enough and pulled them away. Roxas pouted. Riku kissed him softly before pushing a single finger into Roxas' 'entrance'.

Roxas sighed lightly, he loved this more than anything. And I mean anything.

Time seemed to pass quicker as Riku gently prepared his lover, soon Riku was positioned to enter Roxas, who gave a slight nod, so Riku slowly pushed in.

The pace was alot slower than usual, Roxas vaguely wonderd why. But dismissed it as he reached boiling point and fell alseep in Riku's arms soon after.

Sometime in the night, Riku had gotton the old woolen blanket from under his desk and draped it over himself and Roxas. and before sunrise, Roxas had gotton up, pulling on Riku's dress shirt and made coffee.

As Riku still slept, there was a knock at the door. Roxas debated on answering it.

Whoever it was didn't give much time to decide.

A thrid class cadet came in and eyed the General sleeping on the table...in the nude. (with the blanket but it's still...weird for him.)

"He-hey, someone had fun." he taunted.

"Yup." Roxas replied, nonchalantly, reading yesterday's news.

"Oh, hey, aren't you that kid who OD'd on Ecko?"

Roxas shrugged. "Not my fault."

"Well, does that mean you're safe to fuck then?"

"No." Roxas said. "Riku can handle it only because he's been insuced with so much as it is. You'd die from the shock in your system. Besides, I'm taken. No 'funtimes' neither." (Fun times is where random soldiers would screw the others brains out only to blame each other for gay rape. Quite fascinating but nonetheless, one of the more idiotic ideas.)

The sodlier frowned, put his message in a bow and left, cursing under his breath.

Roxas chuckled.

He watched his sleeping boyfriend as he slept, running his fingers through his hair and wishing Riku would actually love him someday.

Riku opened his eyes slightly, then closed them, then opened them fully. "Ohayou..." Roxas said softly.

"Hm...did someone come in?" Riku asked, sleepily.

"Ya, he just left a message for you." Roxas said.

"What did he think about...you and me?"

Roxas bit his lip.

"Yes the truth."

"He asked if I was safe now...to..you know." Roxas could never lie to Riku. That was a weakness at some times.

"And what about me?"

"Nothing...he didn't say anything. You're not worried that they'll take me away from you?" Roxas asked, saddened a bit, that maybe he was worthless.

Riku shook his head. "I trust you. I know you won't leave me for them and if you did...you'd have a good reason. Ya know?"

Roxas felt his heart flutter. A key ingredient to love is trust and willing to do anything to make the other happy. so Riku was well on his way. Maybe he was just scared.

Roxas nodded. "Hungry?"

"Mm-hm."

"What for?"

"You." Riku smirked. Roxas blushed. They'd been together for nearly a year but Roxas is only thriteen so he's still embaressed by stuff like that.

Riku loves that he can still make Roxas feel like that.

"Aw...don't you think the desk has been through enough?" Roxas asked, playfully.

"Tch, you wanted it that way. Besides, there's always the wall, the floor or...the old couch that's crawling with termites." Riku smirked.

Roxas sighed and shook his head, grinning. "I think we should see what the message is about. It might be important."

Riku shook his head and latched his mouth onto the younger's neck.

"I think I have enough hickeys don't you?" Roxas moaned out, slightly amused.

"No, you can never have to many."

Roxas chuckled lightly. "Well you broke twenty that you can see. And total you have oh I dunno...fifty or so."

"Really? You counted?" Riku asked, pausing in his adminstrations to look at Roxas curiously.

Roxas nodded. "Last time I checked I had six on my neck, three on my left shoulder alone and one on the other. Hm... two on my hip. Too many to count on my chest..." Roxas lifted up his shirt as proof. Many lovebites were scattered over it. More then ten... "Oh, and one behind my ear. Probably other places that I rather not now how they got there." Roxas said with a laugh.

"We were both drunk that one doesn't count!" Riku whined.

Roxas grinned. He was the only person who'd ever seen Riku whine and act so chilish. Riku had given him a hickey on his ankle...and Roxas still didn't know why, as Riku said, they were drunk..

"You know you can't get drunk with Ecko in your system." Roxas pointed out.

Riku sighed. "Maybe that's for just a little. Maybe we have so much of it in our blood that we're just immune to it all...?"

"Think what you want, hun."

Riku stuck out his tongue, immaturely and skipped over to said message.

"Why would you need to..." Riku asked himself, incredulously.

"Need to what?" Roxas asked, hopping off the desk and walking over to him.

"Th-they waant us to but up with the Tatsuki. But...I... promised not too."

"Promised not to what, Ri?"

"Rox...you're dad is in the Tatsuki...not only that but he's the captain and he...made me promise not to let you near them because they're the enemy and you'd get hurt. That's why I kept you so close fromt the start." Riku whispered.

"So then...I wasn't actually your friend? What was I then? What am I now?..." Tears threatened to fall from pretty blue eyes. "Is that why you never told me you loved me, because I was just a toy you had to protect?" The last part was so quiet that a mouse couldn't even hear it. But Riku did.

"No..Rox...that's not why."

Roxas' sadness turned to rage. "Then why wont you?! You act like you actually care and you want to be with me but then I'm just another mission! How do you think that makes me feel?!"

"Roxas!" Riku yelled, silencing the redhead. Riku never yelled at him. "It wasn't like that at all! Before I even got this mission I cared for you. I wouldn't have taken it if I didn't! That's just the way I am...okay? I can't say the words...that you want me to because...I was the rebound for Denzel and you know it."

"That's not true, Riku!"

"It is! And then you say you love me so easily when you're so young and you have other things to live for! If I told you what you want me to then...(voice softens) then if I die it'll only hurt you more and I don't want to do that to you..Don't you see, Roxas? This is for you're own good. Not because I don't care and not because I'm afraid...but because I don't want to see you hurt."

Roxas had cast his gaze down since Riku mentioned death. "The life of a soldier, huh? Can't even live life...without making a bad descision...either way we lose..." Roxas said quietly before colapsing to the floor.

Riku didn't know what to do.

After a breif silence, Roxas spoke again. "Maybe...the pain is worth it...I just wanna hear it once, Riku...please."

Riku was silent.

"Or do you really not feel that for me? I understand...I mean, the age diffence...and I'm just a kid who doesn't know any better. I can't fight because of you and Denzel. Denzel cause I promised I wouldn't so I can't bring myslef to fail him. And you because you're all I think about..." Roxas looked up with big, watery, blue eyes. "Is that really such a bad thing?"

Riku dropped to his knees in front of Roxas and held him against his chest. "No...it's not much different then me..."

"But I'm a demon, that's why." Roxas' body shook with sobs.

"No...you're not a demon. It wouldn't matter to me even if you were. You're my Roxas and you're perfect just the way you are." Riku whispered, rubbing the sobbing redhead's back.

Roxas wrapped his arms around Riku's waist, not letting his grip loosen, for fear he'd lose the elder.

It got better between the two, but when they went to meet up with the Tatsuki...they witnessed something awful.

Every member of the Tatsuki was beheaded at the guillotine save for Crimson and Byakuya by Riku's army, going completely against his orders.

"This is what you get Angelhart, Kinomura. You get to watch the precious thing in the world be taken from you. Kinmura: your only son, and Angelhart: your beloved. Lucky for us, it's the same person." A creepy looking soldier with dark purple dreadlocks, dark tanned skin and feirce red eyes laughed evily.

Roxas was on his knees, hands tied behind his back and a soldier with a knife at his throat.

Riku was held back by soldiers as were Crimson and Byakuya.

"Last words for the boy, Kinomura?"

The soldiers lead Byakuya to Roxas. "I'm sorry I never met you before, at least not in person. I love you Roxas, so much. And I'm so sorry..." The soldiers pulled him away.

"Angelhart, you next."

"Why are you doing this?!" Roxas demanded.

"Killing my two greatest enemies would be great, but instead I'll make them live with the pain of losing their most cherished posession." said the purple-haired man.

Roxas eyes downcast was Riku was placed before him. "You still won't say it, huh? Not even now...when I'll never see you again."

Riku's face showed no emotion and instead of answering, he pushed his lips onto Roxas' in a desperate attempt to explain how he feels without words.

Byakuya smiled weakly at the fact that his son and the legendary Riku Angelhart found love before their time was up.

"Break it up."

The soldiers pulled Riku away despite his pathetic attempts to escape.

"Now, kill him!" the purple-haired man shouted.

Riku screamed, "Stop! Kumori, help him!"

Roxas' eyes widened and swirled with a deep crimson colour. His canin teeth grew long and sharp and his hair grew longer with black mixed into it.

A bright light flashed for a second and his fox ears and tail appeared in their rightful places.

_"Who...released me?" _it seemed as though Roxas was speaking but it was much deep than Roxas' voice.

"I did. You wouldn't want your vessel to die off? Would you?" Riku knew exactly how to manipulate the kitsune.

Kumori growled and lunged at the soldiers. Killing them in an instant.

Within the minute, all lifewas gone except for Roxas, Riku, Byakuya, Crimson and the purple-haired man.

_"What gives you the right to destroy my vessel?"_

"You think you're scaring anyone? You take the form of a kid who can't even make it to third class." the purple-haired man laughed.

Kumori growled again. _"At least he's not a coward or a cheapkate. Ne, Sakurai?"_

Sakurai, apparently, was his name. He looked terrified that this monster knew his name and screamed, much like a girl who's afraid of spiders and saw a tarantula.

Riku chuckled, as did Crimson and Byakuya.

_"Now, you'll pay the price!" _In a quick motion, Kumori slashed at Sakurai with sharpened claws and delivered instantaneous death.

With that done, Roxas returned to normal but without consciousness.

Riku ran to his side. "Rox..." Roxas was still breathing and his heartrate was normal but he had three whiskers now embedded on each cheek as a symbol of being a fox-demon.

"Did you know about this?" Crimson asked.

"Me?" Riku asked. "Ya."

"Hmm..Byakuya?"

"No...I thought only his sister was like this..." Byakuya admitted.

Riku stared at him incredulously. "Sister?"

"Mm. He had a sister. She died from the fox-demon. Roxas must've been able to endure it." Byakuya explained.

"Well ya...he withstood an overdose of Ecko so I'd imagine he can endure that." Riku said.

"Overdose? I was told he was labeled hypersensitive."

Riku nodded. "Because they thought he couldn't stand a little but in truth he could stand more than he should. With all the pedophiles and nymphomaniacs, he could easily destroy their bodies completely if he let them take atvantage of him...but I couldn't let that happen."

"You love him...and that's waht he wanted you to tell him, ne?" Crimson asked.

Riku nodded, again. "I just...didn't want him to get hurt. First-class in itself is dangerous, let alone being a general. If somethign happened...telling him of these feelings directly would only make it hurt worse. And he's been through enough. Losing Sasuke...losing Denzel...and you."

"I know...but I had no choice, it was to protect him. That's all." Byakuya said.

"Where could I take him? Obviously the base is no good and neither is the school. Man oh man, who would've thought we were so hated." Riku sighed.

"You're not going anywhere." a voice said.

'Not again.' the three thought simultaneously.

Riku took Roxas to safety, while Crimson and Byakuya fought off the new enemy.

Unfortuneately, they lost.

And that was the end of them.

Riku was knocked out and that brings us to present time.

If you haven't guessed by now, I'm Roxas.

Riku sits on the other side. Both of us clad in white kimono.

We've been here for six weeks. I only know because there's a clock embeded in the wall.

Riku...finally has the strength to say the words I've wanted to here for so long...but I can here them.

I can't feel him, his warmth or his touch.

I can't hear his voice. Smooth and calming.

I can't smell him. An addicting scent like rain on pavement.

I can't taste him. His lips or his tongue.

I can, however, see him. But I'd rather have any other sense than that!

So...I motioned for him to back up. He did, with confusion on his features. I backed up some and ran towards the glass.

I broke right through.

Next thing I know, I'm on the ground with shattered glass around me and blood coming from all sorts of cuts.

Riku is hovering over me. "Why, Roxas?"

I didn't answer his question. "Say it."

"I love you Rox. But please...why did you do this?"

"I needed to at least hear you say it..." I lost consciousness again.

I woke to the sound of flowing water and birds chirping. I opened my eyes to see a blue sky with puffy white clouds.

Beneath me was lush, soft, green grass. Nearby was a small creek and sakura trees every here and there.

I sat up. I was no longer in the white outfit. Or even my soldier uniform. Instead I had greyish cargo pants, and a checkered short-sleeved jacket. My hair was blonde and spiked in a differnent way. But my eyes remained the same. A deep blue colour.

Then I realized...I was dreaming. Now I'm back on Destiny Islands. I'm Roxas Strife...but then..is Riku imaginary or is it...

"Rox, there you are!" chirped a familiar voice.

A silverette we've all come to know and love sat next to me.

"Hey...Riku..." I said...slightly out of it.

"You okay?"

"Ya...I just had the strangest dream..." I admitted.

Riku chuckled, aqua eyes (huh...not purple) shining with amusement. "Did it involve, us being soldiers and me never professing my love for you?"

"Y-ya. How'd you know?"

Riku laughed. "Me, you and So, watched Cloud Dreams yesterday. Sora said it would be funny if that happened with you and me."

"Why would he say that? I thought he liked you...and you liked him..." I said, absentmindedly.

"Ya, he's my best friend. But I'd never cheat on you, Roxie-kun." Riku pecked my nose, causing me to blush faintly.

"Jeez...such odd dreams. Hey, where are we?" I asked, curiously.

"A feild way up on the island's top. It's really cool up here, ya know?" Riku grinned.

"Ya...how long have I been asleep?"

"Dunno...an hour or so. Sooo..." Riku smirked.

"What?"

"Did your dream involve everything in the movie? Like the desk and such?"

Oh god...oh, well. Not like I was a virgin before.

"Oh ya. Totally, but I topped." I smirked.

"Why you-!"

I laughed and ran for it. Riku chased after me and eventually caught up and tackled me to the ground.

"Seriously...did you?" Riku asked, oddly serious.

I sighed. "No...I like being uke though, so it's okay. You, however, will never have the pleasure of being uke."

"Whyyyyyy?" Riku whined.

I smirked. "Why, you wanna be?"

"N-no...I just...well...argh! You deserve punishment!"

"Oohh, so scared. What're you gonna do, huh? No one's around. And you're already on top of me, have at it."

Riku grinned and shook his head. "That's you're punishment, my love. Not getting what you want no matter how much you beg."

I only grinned and flipped us over so I was now strattling his waist. "Fine, I'm topping then." Leaving no room for arguement, I leant down to kiss him.

"Rooooxiiiiiie..."

"Riiiiiikuuuuuuu..."

"Hi."

"You know what...I'm going swimming." I declared, stripping and running for the beach.

Riku ran after me.

By the time he got down to where I was at, I had already redressed and sat against the lopsided paopu tree.

"Hiya, Ri." I giggled.

He glared at me.

"You know, you could've caught up with me. I think you're getting fat." I comented.

"Pfft, I have more muscle than you."

"Ya...but in my dream you had these deep purple eyes and nice abs and a _super sexy voice._" Oh, I'm so mean.

"So my voice isn't sexy?" Riku pouted. Something he'd learned form my brother...

"I dunno...I mean what about Axel...he's got-"

"No!" Riku clapped a hand over my mouth. "Don't say it! Please..." he asked with an adorable pout. Heh, he should be the uke but I aint giving it up.

"Alright I won't."

"Thank you." Riku sighed. "And Rox?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"Love you too. Whether it be in Cloud Dreams or in real life. Daisuke yo zutto."

Riku grinned and as the sun set I realized something. The dream must've been to show how important it is that Riku's here with me and...we'll always do anything for each other.

_Zutto._

**Me: yay!! did'ya like it? I loved it to death. This is my first one-shot that took more than a day to write!**

**Zack: And her first with an actual sex scene**

**Roxas: O.o**

**Zack: Don't mind him. He's just not used to an actual Rikuroku story.**

**Me: Cuz there aint enough of em!**

**RoxaS: (coughs) Okay...Read and Review!!**

**April 27- I fixed all the spelling mistakes, cuz i took this off my 98 and it doesn't have spellcheck on it**


End file.
